wrinkle
by Anne grandchester Andrew
Summary: Terry reflecciona cuando su amada pecosa intenta dejarlo en esa fria noche de invierno, pero el no quiere dejarla, que les deparara el destino? mini fic de 6 capitulos vasado en la cancion Wrinkle-vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Prométeme que serás feliz-ella asistió con la cabeza y emprendió su camino lo más pronto posible. Terry quedo parado en las escaleras con la mente en blanco; le dolía tanto saber que su pecosa, lo estaba abandonando, aquella chica que cambio su vida, esa persona que nunca lo justo, aquella chica que le enseño a amar, a conocer el amor, no…el no podía dejarla, él quería ser feliz, pero no lo seria al lado de una mujer que no amaba. No los pensó dos veces y corrió tras su amada pecosa.

Candy! Candy!- el gritaba bajo la fría nieve que caía en nueva york

OoOo

Había una persona asomándose por la ventana estaba viendo como el castaño corría y desaparecía frente a sus ojos pero unas lagrimas la empezaron a traicionar y entonces comprendió todo, no quería aceptarlo, pero si ella decía amarlo, no podía ver solo por ella, sino por la felicidad e ambos.

Gracias Terry… no sabes lo feliz que fui en los días que estuviste a mi lado, pero no puedo no me permitiría ver cómo te casa conmigo solo por obligación y no por amor –dijo para sí misma-hablare con mi madre supongo que ella entenderá.

OoOoOoOoOo

Stear muchas gracia son sé que aria son tu invento- sollozaba la rubia-Terry, mi amado Terry por qué?, por qué? Tenía que pasarnos esto…yo… nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba-candy se sentó en una pequeña banca a llorar amargamente, pero escucho unos gritos.

Candy! Candy!- gritaba una y otra vez Terry quien no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarla, a pesar de que mucha gente lo viera a él solo le importaba encontrar lo más posible a su pecosa.

Terry?- se pregunto extrañada la rubia- pero que haces aquí, porque regresaste a buscarme? Que acaso no quedamos de acuerdo de…- no pudo terminar de completar la frase por que los labios de Terry estaban en los suyos, ese beso realmente representaba amor, un amor sincero que no pedía nada a cambio, solo la entrega de dos personas que me amaban, candy no supo como sus manos fueron a llegar al cuello de Terry y las manos de él, en la hermosa y esbelta figura de ella; esos labios que una vez pudo probar en Escocia una vez más eran de él, poco a poco ese beso fue mas profundo, candy pudo sentir como sus lenguas se encontraban haciendo un hermoso baile de amor, pero se separaron por la falta de aire que se les presento.

Candy mi amada pecosa-decía dulcemente Terry, posando su mano en la mejilla de candy y una mirada que le presentaba infinita ternura.

Terry… mi vida-fue lo único que logro decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

Fue cuando Terry empezó a susurrar una breve melodía.

Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar  
¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello?  
Yo aun era muy joven, no creía en el amor  
"Estoy bien así" pensaba

Entonces sucedió "pum" te encontré  
Y el tiempo muy veloz pasó  
Tu le diste cuerda a este viejo reloj

Recuerda...  
Aquel tiempo, junto a mí envejeciendo.  
Pensar que el futuro era algo incierto.  
Pero fuimos muy

Felices...  
Cada vez que más cosas vivimos juntos  
Cuanto más reías, mas te conocía.  
Tu rostro tiene las marcas  
De años que junto a ti estoy.

Candy empezó a llorar pero ahora esas lagrimas no era de dolor, sino de felicidad, cuando por fin pudo controlar el llanto, se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Terry que con gusto recibió-Terry…discúlpame…no quiero que te separes de mi…te amo.

Candy quiero que sepas que yo también te amo y aquí enfrente de todas estas personas yo te pido… que te cases conmigo-Terry saco una cajita de terciopelo, donde había una hermosa sortija de compromiso que tenía un hermoso y pequeño diamante de oro puro pero al interior de esta estaba grabado el nombre de candy y Terry

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Terry… es hermoso-sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de lagrimas, por la emoción de saber que su amado rebelde le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Entonces mi pecosa que dices? Aceptas ser mi esposa?- esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de picardía.

Claro que acepto, me haces la mujer mas feliz de mundo- en ese momento Cany se lanzo a sus brazos dándole un beso.

Jajajajajajajajaja Candy no sabes lo feliz que me haces, vamos se que ten gusto tanto, pero recuerda que las personas chismosas nos están observando, no lo digo por mi si no por ti.

No me importa, ahora que tu estas a mi lado te amo Terrence Grandchester! Que todo el mundo se entere que te amo con todo mi corazón ¡!

Terry volvió a continuar con aquella melodía. Mientras se dirigían a su apartamento.

Como el tiempo pasa cuando tienes a quien amar.  
¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya de aquello?  
"Cuando uno de nosotros muera, solo sonreiré"  
Esa fue nuestra promesa, di si lo recuerdas.

"Se mía por siempre"  
Con un anillo, nuestro amor  
Así fue sellado, "consérvelo"

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento ya estaban bastante mojados.

Mejor cámbiate no quiero que te enfermes- Candy le decía mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

No te preocupes, si me enfermo ya tengo a mi linda tarzan pecosa como enfermera personal.- lo dijo cortando la distancia que había en los dos.

T-T-T-Terry!- candy no podía controlarse, esos hermosos ojos color zafiro la tenían loca, sentía que sus piernas no reaccionaban, le temblaban, pero no querían apartarse hasta eso su corazón y su cuerpo deseaban mas esa cercanía.

Fue entonces cuando se besaron ese saber a fresas una vez mas le perteneció a Terry el fue descendiendo por sus mejillas, su oreja, continuando con su cuello, ah candy le salió un leve gemido de su boca no supieron quien de los dos camino, pero terminaron llegando a la habitación de Terry hasta topar con la esquina de la cama, el por su parte empezó ah alzar su falda, tocando así, sus hermosas y perfectas piernas blancas, ella por su parte, acariciaba ese cabello castaño luego bajando a su camisa.

Terrence! Abre la puerta, no puedes hacerlo esto a mi susy!

Los dos se pararon tan rápido,, Terry se acomodo la camisa y el pelo un poco despeinado para luego así abrir la puerta,

Y…ahora que quiere-su voz se escuchaba demasiado cortada.

Como que, que quiero, esa no es la forma de hablarle a una dama.

Yo no veo a ninguna que este para frente a mi

Eres un mal educado Terrence.

Vaya hasta que se da cuenta-dijo con sarcasmo

Déjate de parloteos y explícame por que mi susy dice esas cosas tan horribles.

Y yo que voy a saber que dice su hija.

Tú tienes la obligación de casar….

CALLESE! Ya me arte de que me reproche en la cara lo que paso con Susana, que tengo que casarme con ella, pero no lo haré, estoy arto, Susana me salvo la vida y yo no se lo pedí, pero mi prometida también le salo su vida y ella no le anda reprochando en la cara ¿o qué? Me dirá que ahora ella tienen que casarse- por fin pudo Terry sacarse ese peso de encima que llevaba.

Cual prometida ¿esa enfermera de cuarta?

Sera mejor que se calle si no quiere que yo lo haga, escúcheme bien esta será la última vez que le falte el respeto, porque no voy a permitir que usted ni nadie le falte al respeto ni hoy ni nunca!

Y donde según tu esta esa mocosa.

Y para que quiere saberlo

Para que tenga conciencia de lo que está haciendo

Basta!- se escucho una voz que con ayuda de una mucaba venia subiendo

Mamá por favor cálmate

Como quieres que me clame, si este malcriado, no sabe que por su culpa estas así….

Así como mama

Pues así, susy sin una pierna.

No creo que a alguien le importe.

Pero…

Mamá, no podemos hacer esto, por favor hazlo por mí, además Terrence se casara la próxima semana, ¿no es así Terrence?

Así es. Que estaba haciendo, el no había fijado una fecha para su matrimonio.

Ahh… si eso te hace feliz lo haré por ti susy

Muchas gracias mamá.

Terrence no creas que no te pediré gastos para las curaciones de mi hija

Como diga señora Marlowe

Terry donde esta Candy, quiero discúlpame con ella-bajo su vista.

Oh ella está aquí, voy por ella no tardo

No hace falta ya estoy aquí..

Oh candy pensé que ya no querías verme por lo que te hice

Tu no me hiciste nada, no tengo nada del que disculparte.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos candy espero y me inviten a la boda.

Vamos susy.

Si mama, vamos Ana-dijo refiriéndose a la mucama.

Al fin se largo esa señora-dijo Terry en tono de burla.

Terry no seas grosero.

Es verdad, pero no sabes lo feliz que soy al quitármelas de encima, con su reproches, pero no más feliz, al saber que serás mi esposa-agarro a candy por la cintura y la beso con pasión una vez más estaban en brazos del otro, no podían negar que ninguno de los dos lo deseaban.

Toc, toc!

Los dos se separaron, Terry por su parte estaba más que molesto

Con un demonio ahora que quieren!

Terrence….

Duque?...Terry esta mas que sorprendido por ver a su padre …

Continuara…

quiero agradecerles a mis amigas.

LUZ RICO espero y te guste

Angelis mealegra que te gustara espero y disfrutes este cap

gadamigrandchest disclpa la demora ^^u


End file.
